


Untitled Booster Gold/Guy Gardner ficlet

by Trams



Series: Ficlet collection [8]
Category: Booster Gold (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Ficlet, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: drunken first time kissing





	

They got together to watch football. It was the one time he could stand the other man – or so he thought. Used to be they only ever talked about football during those get togethers, but that had changed as time had passed. So much had happened to them, to the people they used to be, to the people they both know – _knew_. Guy's never been too big on opening up, on sharing and talking, knows the other man agrees, and yet that's what they ended up doing eventually. It didn't explain how they ended up like this though. No longer sitting in a corner each of the couch, and instead pressed close together, both of them drunk and leaning against each other.

Guy turned his head and found himself nose to nose with the other man, noticed the blond hair falling into blue eyes – _and how could he have missed how deep blue those eyes were_ – before there were unfamiliar lips pressed against his own. Guy didn't think, just responded in kind, kissing him back. He closed his eyes, lost himself to the sensation of wet lips sliding against each other, and the new and strange feeling of stubble scraping against his skin. Their noses bumped into one another, and Guy pulled back slightly.

“Booster,” he breathed out. Booster tilted his head just enough so that he could nip at Guy's bottom lip softly, without their noses colliding.

“Mhm,” Booster hummed, and climbed into Guy's lap before he slotted their mouths together again.

Guy was pushed back against the back of the couch, the kiss deepening, there was something almost desperate about the way Booster pushed himself closer to Guy. Guy wrapped his arms around Booster's body, pulling him even closer to himself. Meanwhile Booster had both of his hands in Guy's hair, scraping his finger nails along Guy's scalp and Guy moaned, surging up into the kiss, before he had to wrench himself away from the kiss and Booster's lips.

“What are we doing?” Guy asked, panting for breath. Booster still had his eyes closed, leaning his forehead against Guy's.

“Don't know,” Booster mumbled. “Let's panic about this tomorrow?”

Guy opened his mouth, but at that moment Booster was grinding down against Guy's crotch, and all that came out of Guy's mouth was a low moan. He moved a hand up to grasp the hair at the back of Booster's head and pulled him into another kiss. He liked the idea of saving the panic for the morning.


End file.
